The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for providing staggered mode transitions in a segmented interface.
In many computing systems, a processor integrated circuit stores data in a separate memory integrated circuit. Data and addresses for read and write requests to the memory integrated circuit are transmitted between the processor integrated circuit and the memory integrated circuit through conductors that are external to both integrated circuits.